The Story Behind Their Beginning
by KickinItFanatKick
Summary: Austin and Ally are finally a couple! But how'd it happen? On hold until I finish my other story Where'd You Go? I really need help with this story! Anyone want to co-write it with me is welcomed:) HIATUS
1. How It Happened

**Authors Note: This is my first Austin and Ally fanfic. Me and my friend (Ik wrong grammar) are writing this story together and I only see her every 2 weeks. It might be a while until my next update. I love Auslly almost as much as I love Kick from Kickin' It. I am a huge Kickin' It fan and if you are too you should read my other stories. Love y'all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally! Disney does! **

**_Third Person POV_**

~At Sonic Boom~

Ally walked in to sonic boom. She still couldnt believe it. She was dating Austin Moon. She had liked him for quite some time and of course had made up the whole thing about "Dallas" being her crush, and surprisingly had pulled it off. She remembered the day he asked her out like it was yesterday, after all it was. It started at the food court, when of course Ally spilled her lunch on Austin.

_Flashback_

~With Ally~

"Ahh!" Ally screamed as her chili went flying. She of course looked up to the startled, chili filled face of Austin Moon. " Watch your step Dawson" he jokingly shouted. "hahaha I knew that" and then of course the hair went into her mouth, as usual. Why did she have to be so clumsy? He probably thought what a loser! She really did wonder...

~With Austin~

Austin had just been hit with chili and walked away just as quickly as it happened. As he walked into sonic boom he was of course thinking about ally. He realized that being hit with chili was the best thing that had happened that day. He had been trying to ask Ally Dawson out for days and yet he never really had the courage. Whenever he saw her his palms started sweating, his pulse racing. It was a wonder he had actually talked her for 20 seconds. As he stood there he realized he needed to ask her out today, it never would be easy. Now he had the challenge of finding her...

**Well I hope you liked my story! I know its super short! Sorry bout that! Bye for now!**

**-KickinItFanatKick**


	2. She Messed Up

**Authors Note: Okay guys:) I haven't updated in forever and I am so sorry for that but I lost my inspiration on this story! I haven't seen my friend that was writing with me in a month:( So I don't know what to do... I have this chapter really short but if you want to give me suggestions or help co-write it with me, I will be open to those options:) We could PM ideas:)**

This is just great. Ally had already messed up and it wasnt even 10 o'clock yet. As she headed back to Sonic Boom she ran into none other than, Dez... Who was carrying a giant In n Out Burger replica. " Hey Dez..., what's that?" she asked nervously and quickly regretted it." Well Ally.." and she pretty much tuned out after that. Her mind wandered off drifting to, of course, Austin. She asked herself "I wonder what It would be like to date..."

"No Ally! Stop! You are just friends and that's all you will ever be!" Her inner voice cut her off. Why does the voice of reason always have to be so doubtful?

**That was really short and really bad it's just I don't know what to do anymore since my friend isn't helping me at the moment:( and I really want to keep this I just need HELP! Please:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick  
**


	3. Hiatus Authors Note

**Authors Note: I understand authors notes are not aloud to be chapters but I wanted you all to know that this story is being discontinued:( I don't have any ideas for this story my friend that is writing this story with me stopped writing. I didn't know what else was going on in it. it was mainly her writing it and I have no idea what to write now. :( :( :( **

**I hope this doesn't crush anyone's dreams. I am so sorry. I really don't think that many people read this story anyway. I only have 5 reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:) it is greatly appreciated:) Thanks especially to LoveShipper who reviewed both times:)**

**AGAIN, THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS AS OF 12/27/12! IT MIGHT BE CONTINUED LATER IN 2013!**

**THANKS:)**

**~KickinItFanatKick**


End file.
